


Beautiful

by Padfootisms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, References to Depression, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootisms/pseuds/Padfootisms
Summary: Sirius Orion Black.That was the name given to him at birth.The third of his kind.And he hated that fact.
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic! I hope you all enjoy. :)  
> I'm currently working on another Wolfstar fanfiction as well that will be multiple chapters!

Sirius Orion Black.  
That was the name given to him at birth.  
The third of his kind.  
And he hated that fact.

The fact that no matter what he always had his mothers eyes watching him, how he felt like his father was always breathing down his neck. Telling him he wasn’t good enough, telling him he deserved the lashings, the stares, the words. He wasn’t a Black in their eyes, that's what Walburga Black and Orion Black drilled into his head. So why was it that they cursed him with that name. After all the years of abuse and the exhaustion of it all. Why was it he was stuck in what seemed to be a continuous loop. 

“They’re horrible, Moony! Really!” Sirius exclaimed, voice wavering as he spoke. He could feel the beginnings of tears in the corners of his eyes; thankful they were the only ones in the Gryffindor common room. “They say all these things, I’m terrible. A horrible person and a disgrace to the family name. So why call me a Black then? Tell me that Moony.”  
Remus sat across from Sirius as he ranted, hands folded neatly in his lap as he nodded when needed and spoke up when Sirius took a breath to calm himself. He could see Sirius getting more upset the more he spoke. He wanted to get up, grab Sirius by the shoulders and just hold him like the world was falling apart beneath them. But he couldn’t, not yet. 

“Listen Pads-” Remus went to interject but Sirius was springing up out of his chair, the sound of a door swinging shut silenced a whimpering Sirius. He stretched his neck out, trying to hear what was going on. Remus shook his head, adjusting himself on the large couch in the common room before beginning to gently pat the spot he opened up for Sirius.  
“It’s just some girls going to their rooms, it’s alright Sirius. Come sit down.” His voice was low and calm, amber eyes trailing over the on-edge male that stood, rooted in place as he was stricken with fear. Fear of what was to come through that door, Sirius’ skin was crawling as his shoulders rolled backwards. He tore his eyes away, turning on his heel to face Remus once again, chest rising and falling rapidly as he shuffled over to the couch.  
“Oh.” Is all Sirius could muster as he sat down, pulling himself so he sat at the edge of the couch, not wanting to get too comfortable just yet. No, he needed to make sure he was always on edge, ready to leap if he needed to. Ready to run or to fight or whatever would come with the attack that wasn’t coming.  
They stayed like that for a while, Sirius’ shoulders shuddering after each sob, Remus sitting back and watching every movement that came from Sirius. It was sickenly quiet as the two sat beside each other. The taller of the two finally managed to pull Sirius back into the couch along with him. Remus’ scarred hands travelled over the small of Sirius’ back as his nose buried deep into the dark curls on top of his head; taking Sirius’ scent in as they both relaxed into each other.  
“You’re not what they say you are.” Remus finally spoke up after what seemed like an eternity to Sirius. Grey eyes connected with amber as Remus continued.  
“You’re the farthest thing from what they say about you, Sirius.” He took a moment to eye up the other closely; wandering if he should continue or not. Sirius looked like he wanted to curl up and die right there as Remus spoke and it made Remus want to curl in on himself and apologize profusely to the other but he didn’t; he continued to speak to Sirius. His voice is soft and gentle. 

“You’re smart, caring, a great friend, wonderful company-” Remus’ lips curled up into a bit of a smile. “You can be a bit of a tosser but that doesn’t make you a bad guy, Sirius.” 

Sirius swallowed, idle hands tugging at his sweater, eyes anywhere but the amber orbs that were staring right through him. He couldn’t look at Remus, no while he was spouting something so stupid as that. He wasn’t a good guy, how could Remus think that? 

“You don’t have to lie to get me to feel better, Remus. I’m a big kid so I can take it. Just tell me I’m an idiot, a waste of space, you’re better off without me-” Sirius was cut off by a low laugh that left a slightly pissed off looking Remus. “That’s the thing, mate. You’re lying to yourself. Sirius Black, you are not what they say you are. Walburga and Orion are missing out on who you actually are. You are not a disgrace, not a problem child. You are Sirius fuckin’ Black. A proud Gryffindor, one of the best Beaters in Quidditch, and one of my best friends.” He held up a hand to Sirius’ as he went to interject.  
“You are more beautiful than any star in the sky, Sirius. Brighter than the brightest star. And that’s what makes you such a wonderful individual. People can count on you and-” 

Sirius was sobbing again, arms wrapping tightly around the taller boy’s shoulders, face finding the crook of his neck as he continued to sob into Remus’ larger jumper.  
“And I love you…” Remus mumbled, one hand starting to gently run through the black curls below him, soothing and shushing the quickly quieting Sirius.  
“I love you so much, Padfoot…” Remus mumbled against his head after pacing a swift kiss to the crown of his head. “Sleep now, darling. I’ll be here when you wake up..”  
And like that, Sirius had cried himself to sleep in Remus’ arms, face nestled in close to the males throat, his arms pulled tight into his chest while Remus made himself comfortable, long arms wrapping around the sleeping Sirius and carefully picking up the book he had once been reading before things went south.  
Even knowing Sirius was asleep he flipped the book open, smiling softly to himself as he cleared his throat. 

“Chapter Ten-” Remus began, holding Sirius close as he continued to read.


End file.
